Le journal de Jedusor
by alicja21
Summary: : Vous, vous souvenez de la fameuse histoire concernant La Chambre Des Secrets ? Et bien imaginez que se ne soit pas Ginny qui l'ait découvert mais, Hermione qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Probablement ça…


**Voici une Hermione quelque peu différente de celle qu'on connaît, je m'excuse à l'avance pour ceux ou celles qui sont fan de ce personnage mais, j'avais envie de changer. **

Hermione referma brutalement le journal qu'elle avait découvert dans les toilettes des filles, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Au début la jeune fille n'y avait pas trop prêté attention pourtant, un soir elle décida d'en faire son journal intime… contre toute attente il lui répondait ! La jeune Griffondor savait que c'était probablement, de la magie noire qui se cachait derrière tout ça après tout elle n'était pas la miss réponse à tous pour rien ! Hermione n'osait pas en parler à ses amis Harry et Ron en les connaissant ils lui diraient de le montrer à Dumbledore chose qu'elle refusait d'ailleurs, la jeune femme se surprit d'elle-même de penser ça se serait son petit secret.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, Hermione s'était totalement épris du journal ce qui commença sérieusement à inquiéter ses amis qui lui suggérèrent d'en parler à quelqu'un la jeune Griffondor savait que les attaques qui menaçaient les enfants de Moldus c'était son correspondant secret Tom Elvis Jedusor qui en était probablement responsable seulement, elle refusait de le dénoncer parce que même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu Hermione en était amoureuse… la seule chose qu'elle ignorait c'est que ce Tom Jedusor jeune homme âgé alors de 16 ans portait en réalité le nom de Lord Voldemort !

- Hermione il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'écrire dans ce journal ! Supplia Ginny

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement

Ginny surprit par le ton de son amie hésita à continuer :

- Tu…tu n'es plus la même… depuis que tu as ce journal ! Il te corrompre ! Tu es plus agressive et moins accessible qu'avant ! Sans parler des cours d'après Harry et Ron tu es distraite !

- Petite sotte ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Avant de se levait brutalement de la chaise et de quitter La Grande Salle la tête haute.

La Griffondor se rendit dans son dortoir avant de s'effondrer sur son lit en pleure, quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le fameux journal et si Ginny avait raison ? Et puis qu'elle aille au diable avec sa paranoïa ! Sur cette pensée elle l'ouvrit et commença à écrire.

- _Cher Tom,_

_Ici, la situation se dégrade peu à peu, mes amis ne me reconnaissent plus ou plutôt je ne les reconnais plus ! Se serait plus correct mon amie Ginny m'accuse en disant que je passe plus de temps avec le journal, c'est-à- dire toi, et que je ne suis plus moi-même, c'est vrai que par moments j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir ce que je fais, et quand je me réveille le lendemain il est question d'une autre attaque ou d'un message écrit sur un mur bien évidemment, je ne mets pas ta parole en doute._

_Tu es le seul garçon qui me comprend si bien alors que les autres me prennent pour une bibliothèque parfois, j'aurais préférée mourir ! Je te donnerai mon âme comme tu me l'as demandé mais, avant j'aimerai savoir une chose est-ce que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime ?_

C'est alors qu'une écriture parfaite apparue :

_Oui, Hermione je t'aime et pour te prouver mon amour je vais moi aussi partager un secret avec toi,_

_je suis en réalité Lord Voldemort autrefois appelé sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor !_

Quand Hermione réalisa ce qui était marqué elle poussa un hurlement de terreur ! La jeune Griffondor avait tout dévoilé à son pire ennemi ! Que dirait Harry s'il savait que c'était elle, sa meilleure amie qui avait partagé tous ses moindres secrets avec l'assassin de ses parents ? Un sentiment de trahison submergea tout son être, Hermione ne put en supporter davantage qu'elle se donna la mort.

Harry la retrouva quelques heures plus tard, elle tenait un papier dans sa main sur lequel il reconnut sa belle écriture il y était simplement écrit :

_- Pardonne- moi Harry _

Tandis que le journal avait été transpercé avec une dent de Basilic !

Probablement, Jedusor avait tenté de s'emparer de son esprit pour l'empêchait de faire un tel acte mais la volonté d'Hermione l'avait remporté c'était ce qui l'avait certainement, tué d'après les dires d'Albus Dumbledore mais, nulle ne le saurait jamais !

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour être franche moi ça me donne des frissons brrrr. Comme quoi on peut faire n'importe quoi par amour au point de se donner la mort…**


End file.
